Deprived Book Worm
by advisory177
Summary: EDWARD and Schiezka lemon. One shot, R/R, my first FMA fic. Im sure you won't regret the read.


AU: First of all, I would like to say that this entire piece is something which almost completely conflicts with the FMA plotline, and was not planned on by the author. I am making a romantic and sexual pairing with Schiezka and Edward, one which takes place very early in both the manga and anime. (For all brotherhood watchers, this would be about episode 7). If you are offended by any of this material, please turn away. I would appreciate if people gave helpful criticism rather than flames.

hr /hr

Edward and Alphonse hurriedly moved towards the first branch of the central library, only to find it burnt down. They listened to their escorts and went to a former employee of the branch, hoping for answers.

They found Schiezka stuck under a huge mountain of books, and immediately came to help her out.

Ed noticed she looked at him with a bit of surprise for a second, and looked him up and down, and he saw a glint in her eye.

Unsure of what he saw, he simply sweat dropped and asked her about her job in the branch. After she finished dramatically speaking of her story, Ed spoke.

"So…uh…do you know about the works of Tim Marco?" He asked.

"Yes, I do! He wrote quite a few handwritten manuscripts that were all stored up in the library, I read all of them!"

Ed and Al looked at each other happily and began to rejoice; only to realize the work they needed had already been burnt down to the ground. They began to shift away, when Schiezka almost suddenly blurted

"I can give you his work!" she repeated what she said, causing the brothers to turn in shock.

"WHAT!?!"

"I remember a book's content perfectly after reading! I can tell you everything that he wrote down!" Her voice seemed quick and flustered, and she spoke breathlessly. "Well urm…how badly do you want the content?"

"VERY BADLY!" Yelled Ed. "I will do whatever it takes, please do it for me!" Once again Ed saw the glint in her eye, and got confused. "Can you do it for me?"

"I can but…" Schiezka cautiously began "I need to speak with you privately, Marco was a much respected figure, and I want to know exactly what your purpose is in finding his work."

"I'll come too!" Al piped.

"No Al-san, I would like to speak to him privately." Before Al could even open his mouth, "There is a section on elemental transmutation on that shelf, its' supposed to be enough to read for a month of highest level research. I actually shouldn't have it!"

Schiezka sighed a breath of relief watching Al run to the section, and the other two escorts frantically trying to keep him in control of his excitement.

"I wanna look too!" Ed began, but Schiezka held him back.

"We need to talk, remember?"

"Sure…" Ed raised an eyebrow, her eye glinting yet again. They went to a private place, hidden behind a few shelves. "What's up?"

"I…um…I…want something back! For helping you!" Schiezka squealed.

"That's easy! I'll give you enough money, trust me on that! Is that all? You could have said before its not big-"

"No it is. Listen, I don't want money. I know my mother needs it, but she is actually all right at the moment. Just some minor issues, and she can wait with no problem. Besides…what I want, I need much more desperately…"

"Just what is that you want? Alchemy lessons? Free privileges? Introduction to Fuhrer Brad…" He got interrupted by her murmur.

"Speak up."

"…"

"Speak up!"

"…"

"I can't hear what you are say.."

" I want sex!"

Ed was completely thrown of guard. He stared at her, unable to move, unable to speak, only frozen. Her face was red, and he could see her sweating. Her hands were clenched in fists, and her eyes were glinting madly. And she was breathing through her mouth.

"I want sex. Like you can't imagine, but I'm still a virgin. Despite that, I've been wanting it for sooo long I can't control it! Reading takes my mind of it, but I don't know anymore! I really need this badly, I might just go crazy! Please!"

She spoke so fast he could only gape. Then he spoke.

"But…uhh..umm…err….WHAT?! You need it that much!?! But why are you asking me? I'm just sixteen! There are real people you can hire for this kind of stuff.."

"AS IF! I am NOT hiring a man whore, this is way different; you're respectable, and a virgin like me! I'm only a bit older than you anyways; it hardly makes a difference! And besides, you're a teenage boy? Shouldn't you be aching for a chance like this?"

"I tend to keep my mind off it, its not that big a deal for me! And…this isn't like that!"

"Oh…because its me right?" Her face dropped, and she looked at the floor. "I'm just unattractive, and nerdy, and useless…having sex with me is so bad that even this research isn't worth it…"

Ed suddenly felt bad, he didn't even know why.

"That's not what I meant! Um… listen we can talk about this later okay!?! You just caught me off guard! If this is the only way then…maybe…ermm… GAH!"

"Brother, what's taking you so long?" Al poked his head. Both people jumped.

"Al.! umm….we were just…"

"Discussing our plans. Ed-san will help me out with the remake at my own separate research apartment, and you can take care of general information research in my storage apartment here. I managed to borrow one from a friend."

"Okay sounds good! Lets go then Ed!"

"Actually…" Schiezka grabbed Ed's arm. "He will be coming with ME. To get started right away. I will see you tomorrow then!"

"What? Umm…okay, if you say so brother" Al was confused but trusted his brothers judgment.

"Don't sweat it Al! We just need to get some work done that all!"

After a few goodbyes and sorting out of things, Ed and Schiezka walked silently to her apartment. Schiezka broke the silence

"That arm of yours…it was metal. So the rumors of you having accidents as a child and loosing your limbs to get them replaced were true…"

Ed froze immediately. He didn't realize she held his right arm. Somehow, word had gotten out. At least the rumor twisted a bit. However, now that he thought about it, she would have seen anyways when they would have….

"Argh!" Ed still wasn't used to the idea.

"Ed…" Schiezka began. "This might be new to you, but me as well…I know it feels like a lot, but…I just….I just don't wanna feel lonely anymore…"

Ed picked up the sadness in her voice. He began to think it over some more. In a sense, this was just equivalent exchange, right? She wasn't gonna torture him, it would just be sex. Everyone has sex. Its normal. Fine. Ok. Well, maybe not that easy, it still is his first time and he isn't used to it. But Ed remembered how happy Al sounded when he heard the news…

_I can't just take that away…I won't let my selfishness hurt Al. Even if its weird…I need to go through with it. It's better than a fight though, right? In fact, its supposed to be the best feeling!_

Ed stopped again, still unused to those ideas.

"We're here…."

Ed noticed they had arrived. They went inside, and the apartment seemed to be not nearly as mountainous as the other one.

"Here, have a drink." Schiezka got him something to sip on, and she disappeared. Ed began to further contemplate it.

_Sex..sex…I am going to have sex. I will now have sex. Sex, which is supposed to be the greatest thing… I will have it. OMG!" _

Ed lost his confusion and now became excited and nervous. He was a teenage boy with raging hormones after all. He began to think about what it would feel like…the places he would touch, the places that that she would…

Ed eyes widened, and he looked down. He immediately noticed his 'excitement'. His face went redder than before. He was shocked, when suddenly

"I'm back, lets get some work done!" Schiezka came, now dressed in much more loose attire, allowing Ed to see her skin and have a better view of her general body shape. Not bad, he thought. However, that did not help his issue.

Schiezka frowned. "Well, c'mon! I'll start without you then!" She turned around and walked.

Ed's eyes were glued to her ass. Moving was near impossible now. Yet she acted like nothing happened, like her request was forgotten. Ed with difficulty moved to the other room.

For the next long while, Schiezka simply wrote down, asking Ed for quick assistance like a pencil or piece of paper. She would often stop for a bit, then resume writing. Ed was confused, but more over, aroused. She did nothing arousing, but the thoughts and the request were too much. Eventually her work was finished for the day.

"Okay!" she sighed. "Let's eat something! I left the food to cook, let me go get it."

Ed began to sigh and shift. He looked in nearby mirror, and saw his face with the same expression hers had before; red and anxious. Hell, he might even have had that stupid glint!

"Im back!" Schiezka walked back, and set the food on the adjacent table. Ed began to move, but immediately got restricted. He rushed, hunched forward, to his seat before she could notice.

Ed began to sweat even more. He hardly tasted the food, he just focused on Schiezka in front of him, looking thoughtful and focused and distracted too. Ed openly stared at her, wondering just what would happen next. And then, after, finishing, she put it all away. Ed sat back once more, just confused, and distressed. He closed his eyes for a bit, not certain at all what to do.

To pull him out of his thoughts, the unthinkable happened. Ed suddenly felt hands on his shoulders, that then shifted around to feel his whole upper body.

"Ed…" Schiezka began, standing behind him. He could not see her, but her voice was heavy and breathless and naughty. "Take of all these clothes you have on…"

She began to remove his jacket, his shirt, and then only his vest was left. Her fingers were sharp and urgent. His metallic half did not seem to bother her at all. She apparently had seen automail before, and didn't care. Instead, she focused on the flesh part of him.

Her hands began to squeeze and adhere to his body, and he felt how her fingers applied pressure and stroked his skin. He began to breath faster and faster, paralyzed. _This is it!_

She then made him stand up, and took him to the nearby couch. She hurriedly pushed him on. She then took of her own top, leaving only her bra to cover her there. She jumped on him, and pressed herself against his upper body. He felt the softness of her skin sticking against his sweaty vest.

"You think I didn't see your boner? Man…you really lost control…"

Ed blushed, and then spoke himself.

"What about you? Begging me like that! You're the one without control!"

He felt her body press harder, and her hands explore further.

"That was just a moment of weakness! Besides, I was in control! This whole time I was focused on the work during work time!"

"What about now?" Ed gasped as she pinched his nipple.

"This…" she said, throwing away her glasses, "This is playtime." And then she brought her lips down right onto his.

The feeling of even a kiss was unknown to him. His breath stopped, and he just appreciated the softness and warmth of her skin upon his. Out of instinct he pressed back. She then pulled back for air.

Ed then finally took initiative, and used his left hand to pull her face down to his again. He then used his tongue to search deep into the corners of her mouth, savoring the feeling. Schiezka loved it, but wanted more. She had him pull of his vest, and then pressed her body against his. He now truly felt her skin, and breathed heavily as she touched him. He also began to tingle whenever she kissed his bare flesh and jumped each time she decided to take a bite.

"I do want this…." Ed decided. "I want this like hell!"

He then used his strength to immediately switch positions, him on top now. He quickly removed his shoes than his pants, to give his boner some less restriction. He saw how Schiezka simply stared up at it, speechless. Ed though had plans. He moved in, and quickly took a kiss from her lips. Then he used his own hand to do some exploring. He felt just how gentle and sensitive her skin was, exploring and alerting every square inch.

It was like feeling a cloud, and the taste of her skin was unbelievable. She too began to touch and grab at his own body, and he felt like he was in a fire.

Then he moved on to next level. He used his metallic hand to rip of her bra, without even pausing for thought. His eyes marveled at the sight of her two breasts. He was amazed at them, ample in size and they looked heavenly to touch. Unable to stop himself, his hand lunged forward and began to knead.

Schiezka moaned in pleasure, causing Ed to go even faster. He put his mouth to her other nipple. The sheer splendor of her skin caused Goosebumps to form, and he continued vigilantly. He switched breast, and kept on going.

"Ed….more!" Ed then stopped. He finally took of his boxers, and revealed his full erection. Schiezka simply stared in awe. Ed then ripped of her shorts, and then her panties too. The wetness of the sight and the skin he saw made him gape. After some silence, they decided it was time for some action.

"Lean back!" Schiezka demanded. Ed did so. He felt her slowly touch his shaft, and run her hands up it. He began to shiver at the unbelievable pure pleasure. This was nothing like before.

Without waiting, she put it in her mouth. He felt the warm wet tongue, and began to moan out in pleasure. She focused on his upper shaft, causing him to shiver and loose himself. As the unbelievable pleasure took over, she finally went and allowed his penis to go into her throat.

That was it for Ed. He quickly and easily came, now out of control. He felt it like a pure shock, and slowly his body lost energy and movement. He could feel Schiezka drinking it up, and saw the pleasure on her face as well.

Schiezka looked up, grinning. "My turn."

Ed licked his lips. He pushed her over, and stared at his target. He slid a finger again, and began to apply pressure forward and back, feeling the tightness of the walls. Her moans encouraged him forward.

He then slipped in one more, then another, then another. She continued to cry out, and screamed his name.

"ED!" Ed though simply kept on feeling and touching, enjoying it thoroughly. He then put his tongue in, and began licking and sucking her clit. She continued screaming and moaning, unused to such great pleasure. Though that still was not yet enough.

"Inside me now!"

Ed pulled his tongue out, and positioned his penis at her entrance. It was throbbing.

"Be slow…this is my first time…"

Ed gulped. Then, he slowly put the head of his penis in. And all at once, he slid himself in her.

"AHHH!" She screamed, though in pain. He closed his eyes and waited, not liking the feeling of such discomfort on her part. Eventually, she settled down. He began thrusting.

Ed marveled at the sensation. The wetness and tightness of her walls, the heat he felt, the sound of her voice, it was all amazing. He began to go faster and faster, heightening it completely.

" OH GOD!" She was loving it, and was finally content with the pleasure she had.

"My name…is…Ed!"

She laughed, and between spurts of pleasure said,

"Let me…ride…you!"

Ed paused, and got on his back, penis still inside her. She moved with him, and sat on top of him. She then began going up and down, his strong arms making the struggle easier for her. She now was in control, and gave and took all the pleasure she wanted.

"Say…my name!" She ordered of him, while riding him up and down, fucking his brains out.

"Say it!"

Ed could not fight back. "Schiezka!"

"More! Louder!"

"Schiezka! Schiezka! Schiezka!"

The feeling of dominance made her body feel hot, and she began to loose her balance. Ed took the chance. He removed her from him, and changed her body to doggie style.

"Get ready to receive!"

Ed then fucked her like an animal, no more mercy, going straight in and as deep as he could reach. Schiezka was screaming now, and she could hardly speak. This was everything she wanted and so much more.

She rocked forward and back as he moved, and finally began to moan, saying she was getting close to a finish.

Ed then pulled himself out, and laid her on her back. He then pressed his body against her, wrapped his arms around her, and slid his penis into her. She held him close, and put her legs around his back. They held their lips in place together, and continued.

Almost finished, they both of them put their full energy into it. Both were still energetic and thrusting, learning the true meaning of adult pleasures.

Finally, she began to cry out, and released herself. He followed suit. He fell next to her, and she rested on his chest. They breathed heavily, cooling down.

After a few minutes he said

"That was the most amazing thing ever."

"Same here."

"So…you gonna make those books for me now?"

"Actually…" Schiezka smiled up at him. "I was hoping we would do this a bit more often to settle the deal."

Hope you liked it, R/R. First one, you know.

I do not own this series.


End file.
